Grurray/Gallery
GregPageandMurrayCook.jpg|Greg and Murray at Macquarie University GregPageandMurrayCookatCircularQuay.jpg|Greg and Murray at Circular Quay TheWiggles'Drawings.jpg|Greg and Murray showing the children's drawings Greg,MurrayandPhillip.jpg|Greg, Murray and Phillip Greg,MurrayandJohnField.jpg|Greg, Murray and John GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray at Crowle Home DorothytheDinosaur11.jpg|Greg, Murray and Dorothy GregPageinTheCockroachesHopeShirt.jpg|Greg and Murray at a concert UncleNoah'sArk16.jpg|Greg and Murray on Uncle Noah's ark GregandMurrayonPlaySchool.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Play School" MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|Greg, Murray and the children GregandMurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray in "ABC for Kids" concert video WiggleTime26.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggle Time!" GregandMurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" MagicGregandMurray.jpg|Magic Greg and Murray Greg,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Greg, Murray and Henry Greg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and Henry MurrayandGreginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Greg and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" bonus skit GregandMurrayin1994.jpg|Greg and Murray in 1994 GregandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Big Red Car" Greg,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Wags Greg,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Henry and Wags Greg,WagsandMurray.jpg|Greg, Wags and Murray Greg,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Friends Greg,Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Henry GregandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Big Red Car" end credits GregandMurrayatScottsCollege.jpg|Greg and Murray at Scott's College GregandMurrayinUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|Greg and Murray in UNICEF Christmas commercial GregandMurrayin1996.jpg|Greg and Murray in 1996 TheWigglesLIVE14.jpg|Greg and Murray in backstage GregandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" Greg,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Friends Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots Greg,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and Dorothy Greg,MurrayandthePeople.jpg|Greg, Murray and the people GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPromos.png|Greg and Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video promos GregandMurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Carols in the Domain" GregandMurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggledance!" Greg,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Murray and the audience GregandMurrayinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggledance!" epilogue GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" Greg,Wags,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Wags, Murray and Captain GregandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Murray at Manly Beach Greg,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Murray and Santa Claus TheWigglesMovie113.png|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1193.jpg|Greg and Murray in the Wigglehouse GregandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GregandMurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue WiggleTime(1998)8.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 GregandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert GregandMurrayinNewZealand.jpg|Greg and Murray in New Zealand GregandMurrayonRecovery.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Recovery" GregandMurrayattheSydneyMall.jpg|Greg and Murray at the Sydney mall TheWigglesMovie-Prologue9.png|Greg and Murray waking Jeff up GregandMurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Greg,MurrayandPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg, Murray and Plucka Duck GregandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggles" TV Series GregandMurrayinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Anthony's Friend" GregandMurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Murray's Shirt" GregandMurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Jeff The Mechanic" GregandMurrayinLilly.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Lilly" Greg,MurrayandZardoZap.jpg|Greg, Murray and Zardo Zap (in Jeff's disguise) GregandMurrayinZardoZap.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Zardo Zap" GregandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Party" GregandMurrayinHaircut.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Haircut" GregandMurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Muscleman Murray" GregandMurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Spooked Wiggles" GregandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Toot Toot!" GregandMurrayatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg and Murray at Australia's Wonderland Greg,MurrayandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Male Wiggly Friends GregandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing guitars GregandMurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Murray in Disneyland GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" GregandMurrayonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg and Murray on Jungle Cruise GregandMurrayinCritterCountry.jpg|Greg and Murray in Critter Country GregandMurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain GregandMurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Greg and Murray in Frontierland GregandMurrayonBigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" GregandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Murray in Mickey's Toontown PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggles World" TV Series GregandMurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggle Food" GregandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Counting and Numbers" GregandMurrayasCavemen.jpg|Greg and Murray as cavemen GregandMurrayinDancing.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Dancing" GregandMurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Dressing Up" GregandMurrayinYourBody.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Your Body" GregandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Greg and Murray in "At Play" GregandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Safety" GregandMurrayinStorytelling.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Storytelling" GregandMurrayinFriends.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Friends" GregandMurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Multicultural" GregandMurrayinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Music and Musical Instruments" GregandMurrayinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Hygiene" GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue Greg,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Murray and Officer Beaples GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" GregandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Greg and Murray in "History" Greg,MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Murray and Flora Door GregandMurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "History" epilogue GregandMurrayinFamily.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Family" GregandMurrayinMovement.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Movement" GregandMurrayinNutrition.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Nutrition" GregandMurrayinDirections.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Directions" GregandMurrayinTravel.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Travel" GregandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Body" GregandMurrayinCommunication.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Communication" GregandMurrayinWork.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Work" GregandMurrayinImagination.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Imagination" GregandMurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Cows and Ducks" GregandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" GregandMurrayinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Murray in Dorothy's garden GregandMurrayin2000.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2000 GregandMurrayonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Greg and Murray on "This Is Your Life" GregandMurrayonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg and Murray on "The Today Show" GregandMurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" GregandMurrayinCGI.jpg|Greg and Murray in CGI File:GregandMurrayin2001.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2001 File:GregandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggly Party Live in Concert" File:GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing the Maton guitars File:GregandMurrayonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" GregandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggly Safari" GregandMurrayonBigBrother.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Big Brother" PlayhouseDisneyTheme(GenericVersion)19.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Playhouse Disney" GregandMurrayinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series 3 GregandMurrayinTVSeries3Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series 3 epilogue GregandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars WiggleBay214.png|Greg and Murray in "Wiggle Bay" GregandMurrayinWiggleBayTVPrologue.png|Greg and Murray talking about Wiggle Bay GregandMurrayinAustralia.jpg|Greg and Murray in Australia File:GregandMurrayin2002.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2002 GregandMurrayonYesDear.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Yes Dear" GregandMurrayinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Greg and Murray in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade GregandMurrayin2003.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2003 GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Space Dancing" GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Greg and Murray in "Space Dancing!" GregandMurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Murray in spaceship GloomyGregandMurray.jpg|Gloomy Greg and Murray WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!550.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregandMurrayPlushToys.jpg|Greg and Murray plush toys GregandMurrayonFRESH.jpg|Greg and Murray on "FRESH" GregPageandMurrayCookonRoveLive.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Rove Live" File:GregandMurrayin2003.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2003 File:Greg,MurrayandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg, Murray and Paul Paddick GregPageandMurrayCookinJapan.jpg|Greg and Murray in Japan GregandMurrayinTheWiggles'AsiaTour.jpg|Greg and Murray in The Wiggles' Asia Tour GregandMurrayattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Greg and Murray at the Great Wall of China GregPageandMurrayCookinChina.jpg|Greg and Murray in China GregandMurrayonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Greg and Murray on "The Wayne Brady Show" GregPageandMurrayCookatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Greg and Murray at Outstanding Achievement Awards GregandMurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Greg and Murray at the Sydney Entertainment Centre GregandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Top of the Tots" GregandMurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Good Morning Australia" GregandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:GregandMurrayin2004.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2004 GregandMurrayonSunrise.jpg|Greg and Murray on "Sunrise" GregandMurrayatToysRUs.jpg|Greg and Murray at Toys R Us GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" Santa'sRockin'!-Epilogue3.png|Greg and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience4.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook GregPageandMurrayCookinCarolsintheDomainRehearsal.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Carols in the Domain" rehearsal GregandMurrayinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview File:GregandMurrayin2005.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2005 GregandMurrayinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GregandMurrayinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Dorothy's Ballet" GregandMurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" GregandMurrayinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg and Murray in Wiggly Animation GregandMurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggly Friends" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse23.jpg|Greg and Murray in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance-Wigglehouse5.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Train Dance" LittleGregandMurrayinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Little Greg and Murray GregandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Greg in "Sailing Around the World" GregandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Little Rock" concert GregandMurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Little Rock" concert epilogue GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert GregandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" GregandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue GregandMurrayinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Greg and Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 LittleGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" GregandMurrayintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray in the Big Red Boat GregandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat19.jpeg|Greg and Murray in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Boat" GregandMurrayonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg and Murray on Jimmy Kimmel Live" GregandMurrayonCBS.jpg|Greg and Murray on CBS Craig,GregandMurray.jpg|Craig, Greg and Murray GregandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Racing to the Rainbow" GregandMurrayonIsland.jpg|Greg and Murray on an island TheRainbowPalace10.jpeg|Grey and Murray in electronic storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" File:GregandMurrayatAustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Greg and Murray at Australia House File:Greg,SamandMurray.jpg|Greg, Sam and Murray GregandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Murary in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" GregPageandMurrayCookatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Greg and Murray at "ARIA Hall of Fame" GregandMurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg and Murray on Australia Day TheWigglesWelcomeWoolworthsBabyandToddlerClub.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword in 2012 GregandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Surfer Jeff" GregandMurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg and Murray at Sydney Harbour Greg,MurrayandGino.jpg|Greg, Murray and Gino the Genie GregandMurrayinParis,France.jpg|Greg and Murray in France GregandMurrayinEngland.jpg|Greg and Murray in England GregandMurrayinDailyTelegraphNewspaper.jpg|Greg and Murray in Daily Telegraph newspaper GregandMurrayinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign Greg,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Greg, Murray and Ringo the Ringmaster GregandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Getting Strong!" concert GregPageandMurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greg and Murray in Hot Potato recording studio GregandMurrayinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg and Murray in Royal Children's Hospital GregandMurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greg and Murray in Hot Potato Studios GregandMurrayin2012.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2012 GregandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Celebration!" Greg,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Murray and Lachy Gillespie GregandMurrayonABCNews.jpg|Greg and Murray on "ABC News" File:GregandMurrayinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Greg and Murray in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra AFrogWentAWalking-2012Prologue.jpg|Greg and Murray on PBS Kids Sprout Greg,MurrayandTristramClayton.jpg|Greg, Murray and Tristram Clayton GregandMurrayonTheMorningShow.jpg|Greg and Murray on "The Morning Show" Greg,MurrayandEmmainTraining.jpg|Greg, Murray and Emma in Training GregandMurrayatMix101.1.jpg|Greg and Murray at Mix 101.1 GregandMurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Greg,MurrayandSimon.jpg|Greg, Murray and Simon GregPage,MurrayCookandPaulField.jpg|Greg, Murray and Paul Field 601646_10151042527532018_538307212_n.jpg|Greg and Murray playing guitars in 2012 9675272_6f60adccb4_o.jpg|Greg and Murray Balloons 13781965_106083979831918_1287623494951435106_n.jpg|Greg and Murray in The Wiggles' 25th Year Reunion Show The-Wiggles-24-page-colour-Read-along-Book-_57.jpg|Greg and Murray in The Picnic MurrayandGregin2018.jpg|Greg and Murray in 2018 wonderland06.jpg Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2020